


Angelic Debauchery I

by Platinum_Bunny23



Series: Angelic Debauchery [1]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Wings, Demons, Double Penetration, I shouldn't have written this much gdi, I'm here to bring shameless smut to the fandom, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Shiki is a freak but like what's new, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: A side effect of being a fallen angel, for some reason, was going through... 'moods'. Usually, Shiki had Rem to help him, but their leader was out, leaving the angel with his two other teammates.





	Angelic Debauchery I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, guess who REALLY loves the debauched angel trope?

A misconception about angels was that it was just their souls and powers that changed with being tossed headlong out of the pearly gates. No, for the crime of sin, it required a full transformation to suit their new status. Some angels were changed to cripple their most powerful asset, to let them become easy killings, whether that be for be for devils, exorcists or vampires – usually a wing loss, reduced powers, or something along those lines. Ones that had only just scraped into the threshold of being thrown out often only had small things, like a few blemishes on their skins or pains in their limbs; supposedly a mercy.

For Shiki? And what _he’d_ done? There was no way he was being let off easy with just a few marks, and to be able to die in a fight was too noble. No, he had to be _shamed_ for his sin, forced to bear humiliation to atone. They hadn’t taken into account that Shiki was a sadist-masochist when he was tossed from heaven; they didn’t think he’d end up using his curse for his own pleasure. Kind of ruined the point of being an “eternal punishment” – it’s like sending a child to the corner only for the corner to have snacks and video games.

Shiki fidgeted with the collar of his shirt, trying to fan his heating cheeks. The leading up every three months was always the worst part. His body would heat up, he would become antsy and agitated, snapping at the slightest things. He wasn’t in pain, so he couldn’t derive pleasure from it; he was just uncomfortable. Sure, the pay-off was fantastic, but the day before was probably the only part of his fallen body that actual aggravated him. Shiki shivered and dug his nails into the wood of the desk, dragging them slowly to let a shiver of pain flow up his arm and lessen the warmth frying his nerves.

He groaned and nibbled his lip as he fantasized about his fellow student council members, struggling to focus on a specific scenario when part of him wanted to go and race across the skies, whilst another part wanted to curl up to sleep it off. But no, he _had_ to stay here; it would be worst if he left the sanctuary of the third library. He was perhaps an hour away from escaping this phase, but then he’d be _stuck_ unsatisfied for the next day, and that sounded even worse than the build-up stage.

For Shiki’s punishment was to go into heat every three months, like an animal, and for a whole day, would ‘crave to be bred’. When he had fallen, his body had been twisted and changed to become the perfect bed-toy – hips widened, frame turned slighter, hormones changing so he’d emit an alluring scent and… a womb. Shiki guessed that for his offence, the idea was his scent would lure some deplorable beast of a vampire, or devil, or human, fuck him silly and have Shiki bear the shameful half-blooded children. He remembered the fear he first felt when he had awoken after falling, before he had learnt to love pain, wracked in shivering heats. He had curled up in the abandoned building, whimpering as it dawned on him what his punishment was, and prayed that no one would find him. The idea of becoming the breeding machine for some lowly being was humiliating and _good god_ he was scared.

Then Rem had found him. Shiki had screamed and curled up tighter, blackened wings fluttering out, demanding the devil leave, though even his own pleas sounded weak to his ears. _No, no, he didn’t want to be bred by a devil, of all things_. But… surprisingly, Rem hadn’t done anything to him, just lifted him up and carried him back to the third library where he let the fallen angel be in peace till his heat had passed. Shiki was inducted into the student council, and when his next heat rolled around, he let Rem into his bed, and the blonde devil became his partner for each heat. Turns out bedding a devil would get you addicted to pain. But of course, Rem had been scheduled away from him for the first time since their arrangement began a few decades ago…

Shiki gave a small sniff and had to stop the threat of whimper. His scent had intensified to its usual heat-aphrodisiac state, signalling the official start of his heat. Shiki flopped his head against the table and groaned. He was _so_ screwed. He knew he should get to his room to wait it out, but _damnit,_ the heat always sapped his strength. He could barely form a coherent thought at this point, his mind just conjuring lewd images of the different devils having their way with him. Getting pounded on the table by Urie, on his hands and knees while being mounted by Mage, getting face fucked and his hair pulled by Rem, and-!

“What’s up with you, fallen angel?”

Shiki slid a blood-orange eye towards the pair, curling his arms around his stomach and hunched into himself. “What do you two want?” he gritted out.

Urie twirled the rose in his hand, an eyebrow quirking up. “Someone’s in a bad mood.” He gave a sniff, twenty-four carat gold eyes narrowing onto the angel. “So, you’re the source, hmm?” He watched as Shiki tensed, and his lips quirked into a smile. “Care to explain?”

Shiki might’ve worn an impertinent smirk and say ‘ _oh, I’m just in heat as punishment, care to join me_?’ if his brain wasn’t a jumbled string of _‘what do I have to do get one of them to fuck me_?’. Instead, he gave a stilted moan closed his eyes.

“Damn, you’re really out of it.” Mage mumbled as he stalked over, peering at Shiki. “You’re not sick or something? Some kind of angel-sickness?” _oh, if only he knew the half of it_. “Oi, Shiki!”

When the angel failed to respond, Urie was next to him in a few strides and lifted Shiki’s face to peer at him. He must’ve looked a mess, cheeks flushed, lips turned red from how much he kept biting them, eyes glassy and dazed. “I’ve never seen you like this. Have – “

“I’m in heat.”

Shiki’s head nearly slammed against the table when the words tumbled out of his mouth when Urie lurched back. Shiki managed to brace himself and flopped back in the chair to stare at the duo upside down.

“You’re in _what_?” Mage’s eyes widened.

“Heat.” Shiki drawled out. He bit his lip, trying to stop his whimper, but it only progressed into a moan. “That’s what you’re smelling.” He rolled his head to the side, baring his neck. _Fuck it. Don’t care which one it was, he just needed to get laid._ He could sense how the two tensed up as the mesmerizing scent wafted at them.

“My, my,” Urie gave a shallow chuckle, “so despondent today – I guess we have no choice but to believe you’re telling the truth.” Shiki met his eyes and could see the devil became tighter and tighter wound up… and probably in his pants too. He had the rose back in his hand and was running his fingers up and down it, looking like he was struggling to not touch Shiki.

“How come we didn’t know about this before?” Mage growled and hefted off his jacket, his own face burning up. Shiki met his eyes too and found them quickly clouding over. Well, suppose that was to be expected from the one who was significantly more bestial than Urie, who was a master of flirtation after all, and wasn’t as easily shaken up by Shiki’s heat scent.

A devilish grin spread across Shiki’s face at those words. “Oh, I’ve had help with my previous heats.” He unfolded his arms to let them rest on his shoulders, fingers tracing his neck. Shiki’s smile only grew when he saw how the pair fastened on the movement. He may not be a great seducer like Urie, but he was fine with playing dirty using his scent.

“Oho? We knew you’d take attention where you could get it, but we didn’t know you were this needy, little raven.” Urie purred, leaning down till his and Shiki’s breaths were mixed. Shiki pulled his grin into a smirk and arched his back into a stretch, now lying more languidly in the chair. He had Urie snagged. Time to go for the kill.

Shiki gave a breathy sigh and fiddled with his tie, batting his eyelashes. “Are you going to punish me then?”

“Oh, you would like that, wouldn’t you? How about I get my whip and-!”

Urie was sharply interrupted as he was shoved aside by Mage. “Oi, don’t think of hogging him all to yourself!” he snarled and slammed his hands onto the armrests, caging Shiki in. This of course sent a thrill up Shiki’s spine.

Oh. Oh yeah, Shiki could work with this. It had been darting around his mind about the possibility of having multiple partners, but didn’t really have anyone that would spark his interest, besides his fellow council members. He had considered them (except Rem, of course) off limits, but now that his heat scent had ensnared the two devils, he wasn’t exactly keen to let one escape. Eyes widening and lopsided grin threatening to split his face, he laughed, “Oh? You two think you can do better than my previous partners?”

No need to let them know there had only been one – especially how both of their golden eyes dilated and they leaned in. “Hey, Mage, how do you want to punish this slutty raven?” Urie drawled and laid a hand against Shiki’s burning cheek. Damnit, he was so close, just a little bit more and he’d get what he was so desperately craving. Shiki shuddered as Urie’s hands encircled his wrists and pulled them above his head, feeling the slightest hint of nails to warn him against struggling.

“Hmm, definitely something that would break a human. How about starting with him putting that mouth he keeps using to spout pervy stuff to pervy use?” Mage chuckled, grasping Shiki’s chin, running a finger over his lips. “One of us smashes him from behind while the other gets to fuck his mouth?” A sneer growing on his lips when he saw how Shiki shivered at the touch.

Urie laughed and pulled Shiki up from the chair by his wrists, leaving his feet to barely being able to touch the floor. With a quick flick of his other hand, Shiki’s buttons, jacket and tie were sliced off. Shiki couldn’t help the little wry smile at that. Aw hell yeah, he was in for a treat. “Sounds like a plan, and our little raven is eager for it too if his shaking is any clue.” He hummed and snatched Shiki’s chin from Mage. “But who will be abusing what is the question.”

“Decide soon.” Shiki whined, wriggling slightly. Yeah, as much as the tension was fun, he still was madly horny. Mage pulled him from Urie and towards his chest, before quickly flipping Shiki around and grasping his hips, causing Shiki to gasp and grasp at the back of the chair to stop himself from knocking his chin into the wood... and was now face to crotch with Urie.

“How about this, then?” Mage growled, digging his thumb into the fallen angel’s hips. Shiki nodded vigorously, earning himself a small slap on the rump that just caused him to moan loudly. “Oh? Usually you’re so much chattier – or have you turned shy? C’mon now,” the blonde devil said as he pushed the angel up till his ass was rubbing against his clothed crotch.

“A-ah~!” Shiki could feel the erection rapidly growing in there, and he wanted more of that spanking (fuck, that always felt good; and Mage _didn’t hold back_ ), but he held off because he needed to be filled – he wasn’t going to be satisfied till he was being fucked into oblivion. He gave a low keen when he felt Urie run his fingers through his hair, giving the occasional sharp tug to keep him on his toes (actually, he could barely get his feet onto Mage’s feet at this position).

Urie pulled his fly down and pulled his own cock out, giving it a quick stroke before he pushed it to Shiki’s lips, tugging him forward by his purple locks. “Let’s see what you can do, little raven.” Shiki’s eyes widened at the sight. _Oh._ Right, he nearly forgot with Urie’s set of powers relating to seduction, it’d be expected that he’d be endowed. And combined that devil’s dicks were never average or below, it made Shiki’s mouth water at the thought of trying to fit all of it within himself.

Shiki locked orange eyes with Urie’s golden eyes as he opened his mouth, letting his mouth get pushed down onto the erection, feeling Urie twitch in his mouth at the intense eye contact. He slathered his tongue along the underside, loosening his jaw as much as he could and keeping his teeth away. _Fuck,_ he was kinda glad and sorry that he didn’t have this monster hitting it from behind first – he would surely break. “ _Mmf-!”_ he grunted as his hair was gripped with both hands and he was pulled down the rest of the cock in a sudden movement. Shiki’s eyes watered and he struggled to keep his gag reflex down, but _fuuuuuck_ he could feel Urie’s dick pulsing within his throat and it felt so damn good.

“Holy shit.”

Shiki had no idea which of the devils had said it, but he would’ve preened that he had managed to surprise either one of them with just swallowing, if it wasn’t for… _well_. He had nearly forgot Mage as his heat gripped him, pumping out more of that insane scent as he was finally being used for what his body had been rebuilt for – that is, until Mage had unzipped himself, pulled down Shiki’s pants and teased a finger along the rim of his ass. “Huh, you’re looser than I expected – have you been playing with yourself?”

Shiki’s face burned at the question. And he managed to pull off Urie’s dick long enough to gasp out, “heat slick-!” before he was pushed back down. He heard the questioning rumble from Mage as he pushed his finger in a bit further, pulling it out to find it covered in a clear slippery substance.

Urie gave a surprised chuckle as he carded his fingers through Shiki’s hair. “You’re self-lubricating?”

“Like a chick?” Mage scoffed.

Shiki nodded as best he could. His hands were straining from supporting his upper weight on the chair, and noticing this, Urie knocked the chair away with a swift kick and Mage snagged Shiki’s arms to pin behind his back. “How depraved, little raven. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were built for breeding!”

“A breeder angel, huh?” Mage snorted as a he pushed two fingers inside, crooking his fingers and feeling the fallen angel shudder and moan at the contact. Urie hissed at the stimulation, hips snapping forward a few beats as he chased the pleasure, which in turn caused Shiki to whimper more. “Oho, if that’s the case, you should be able to take my cock right away.”

That was the only warning Shiki received before the fingers were gone and replaced with Mage’s cock being roughly shoved in. Shiki yelped and if it wasn’t for the hands clasped around his wrists, he would’ve probably fallen to the floor. He felt the stretch and burn of the blonde devil’s dick – oh boy, that _definitely_ feels like a devil dick, no doubt about it. He whimpered around Urie and his eyes watered, but it did nothing to dispel the mounting heat within him. He needed _more, and more._ He moaned, trying to signal he was ready for whatever treatment they’d give him.

“Fuck, you’re tight-!” Grunted Mage as he sunk to the hilt, holding the debauched angel in a vice grip that would certainly bruise. It was intense to say the least – because _holy shit_ Shiki was tight, like, _virgin_ tight. He could feel the angel’s legs trembling, completely being overwhelmed from being penetrated from both ends, and bound hands flexing as he tried to disperse the energy.

Urie smirked, glancing down at Shiki’s glazed-blissed out expression, playing with some of the untameable curls. There was something insanely erotic about having a once pure creature’s mouth stretched around his cock. “Now then; shall we get started?” Shiki blinked and looked up, eyes wide, before the hands in his hair tightened again and Shiki’s mouth was being roughly abused by Urie’s thrusts. Shiki moaned at the sensation, and his tongue quickly got back to work, flicking and flattening his tongue against what he could, hollowing out his cheeks and eyes rolling back into his head.

Shiki nearly screamed when Mage followed a moment behind, his own dick impossibly hard and needy now – it was unbearable. The buff devil tugged him back onto his cock with each yank from Urie, both growling and grunting at the incredible feeling of ravishing the angel.

Both of the devils’ patterns turned more erratic, harsher and faster, hunting down their pleasures inside Shiki, who squirmed and bucked into each thrust, blood-orange eyes completely unfocused from the intoxicating feeling of being at the mercy of the two demons. Every so often, Mage would brush against his prostate, and Shiki was tipped closer and closer to the edge.

Then Mage gave a groan all too soon and snarled, “Get ready to take my load, slutty angel.” And snapped his hips against Shiki’s and came deep inside him. Shiki gave a wanton cry around Urie at the feeling of the warmth pooling in his gut. God, it was so much-! He could feel it dripping down his thighs, and whimpered at how it dribbled out when Mage pulled out. He felt so empty, dirty and _loving it_ – but, _fuck,_ he needed more than that to reach his own end. Mage gave a gruff chuckle at the sight, clearly pleased by his handiwork.

Shiki milked Urie’s dick as much as possible now, his only thought now was to try and please the devil in order to reach his own end. Shiki was sharply yanked off the dream devil, a confused whine leaving his lips. With a breathy sigh, Urie came over Shiki’s face. Come splattered over his face and into his hair, the angel hurriedly sticking him tongue out to catch some. “My, how lewd, needy lil angel.” Urie laughed as he let go of Shiki’s hands, carefully stepping forward so the angel could partially lean against his chest.

“So, how was that, hmm?” Mage laughed, running a thumb along Shiki’s hip. “Better than your last fuck?”

“I knew you enjoyed pain, but to think you would actually go into heat is-!”

“I haven’t come yet.”

If Shiki wasn’t unbelievably horny, he might’ve found the dawning expression of realisation on the devil duo’s funny. He rutted back against Mage’s crotch and his hands came to grasp at Urie’s shirt. He lifted his head and exchanged an impatient glare to both of them.

“O-oh, right!”

“Completely blanked on that.”

God, these two could be really dense at times. Fine, if they didn’t take the hint then he’d have to take matters into his hands, because his heat certainly wasn’t going to break until his was satisfied. He raised an arm and encircled the necks of both of the devils, unsteadily standing on his feet, and drew the two closer. “I want you both inside me.”

“Lil raven, that’s an awfully impertinent tone you’re taking with us.” Urie warned, his golden eyes fizzling.

“Then punish me.” Shiki licked his lips, slowly rotating his hips so he was grinding against the pair. “Fuck me stupid until I can’t remember my own name – punish me until all I can feel is the two of you.” His eyes sparkled at the thought, and his knees quivered at the thought, feeling Mage’s come still sliding down. His scent should be affecting them again, judging by the increasingly intense stares he was receiving and the hardness from Mage pressing against his leg.

“Heh, you’re just begging to be filled with come.” Mage snorted.

 “Then hurry up and fill me!” Shiki snarled, lips curling back. Good god he was at the end of his tether – nearly any other time he’d _love_ this torturous feeling of being teased and held on edge, but _today was not one of those days_. A downside, albeit an unexpected one, was that his endurance skyrocketed during his heat – probably part of the idea that he’d be servicing countless partners during his heat (actually, he probably would’ve come already if he wasn’t in heat, but he _hadn’t right now_ so that was redundant). Shiki had initially thought having these two would be an awesome fuck, but now the angel was wishing he had Rem again. With the president it was so uncomplicated – get each off and leave, not to speak of it again until the next heat. Shiki cast a glare at Urie. “I thought you were supposed to be an incubus! And you-!” he shot a glower at Mage, “you keep spouting about how manly you are, but-!”

Shiki was cut with a sharp slap to the face. He blinked, feeling a shudder wrack his body at the warm sting and his chin was sharply pulled up till he was staring up into Urie’s golden eyes. _Oh._ Maybe he shouldn’t have insulted Urie about his worth as an incubus – that might be the dumbest thing Shiki’s done. “If you’re so greedy for it, then you’re responsible for what happens next.” Urie broke eye contact and smirked at Mage. “Let’s switch sides.”

Shiki was nearly dropped as his hips were released and Urie moved around to the back, only being saved by the two of them now sandwiching him. Shiki’s thighs were grabbed and spread, and his hands hurriedly clutched at Mage’s shirt. Before the angel could even gasp, he was lowered back onto Mage’s cock, the breath rushing out of him and he mewled, head tipping back onto Urie’s shoulder.

“Don’t get comfortable yet.” The incubus warned and Shiki jolted when he felt something pressing against his hole.

“Hmm? You don’t think he’ll break?” Mage grunted, clearly struggling not to start immediately thrusting in without abandon.

“He asked for it, didn’t he? ‘I want you both inside of me’ were his exact words.” Urie growled as he pushed the head past the ring of muscle, hands tightening their grip on Shiki’s thighs.

“Less chatting, more fucking.” Shiki snapped, but it was softened into a moan when Mage leant down to bite into his neck, sucking to create a large dark hickey. Shiki’s whimpers only grew in volume when, not wanting to be outdone, Urie pressed his own teeth down into the other side, digging his nails into the soft flesh of the angel’s thighs. It wasn’t exactly hard to push his buttons – time to see if the two could make him come though. Then, with a sharp thrust of his hips, Urie pushed his arousal into the angel. “A-Ahh~!” Shiki’s hands fisted into Mage’s shirt as the two removed themselves from the fallen angel’s neck, twin marks already blossoming. “T-too much, _oh god_ , h-hah~! I-It hurts!” He mewled, back arching into Urie.

“We know you love it.” The incubus purred into his ear, carefully nipping the lobe, earning a string of gasps. The incubus pulled his cock out till only the tip remained in, then thrusting back in with all his strength, only his vice grip on the quivering thighs stopping the angel from being jerked out of the duo’s grasp. Mage gave an appreciative groan at the feeling of his own dick rubbing against another’s, and began rutting into Shiki with earnest as well.

“Hng-! Ha-hah! M-more~!” Shiki whimpered, trying to roll his hips down as best he could onto the alternating thrusts. “H-harder! Faster~!” He gave an unabashed moan when Urie pressed against his prostate. “T-there! So _good_!” The angel’s hands clambered around to Mage’s back, fingers digging into and scratching the tall devil’s back, drawing Mage even closer.

“What, _hng_ , you sure are a kinky fallen angel, taking our cocks so well – no wonder you got kicked out of heaven.” Mage grunted between his chuckle.

”Look at you; worse than a bitch in heat. At this rate, you’ll end up getting knocked up like one.” Urie sneered, his thrusts becoming more erratic with each clench around his cock. “ _God,_ you’re tight – it feels like you’re trying to milk me for everything I’ve got.”

Shiki was going to go insane from the two devils pumping in and out of him, their pulsing members stretching him wide, lubed by Shiki’s slick and Mage’s previous ejaculation, now hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. “I’m gonna melt if you two keep, _h-ah_ , up~!” Shiki whimpered, tongue threatening to roll out of his mouth at the jarring treatment.

The two devils thrusted into the fallen angel with animalistic passion now – until a thought strayed back to Urie. His eyes snapped at the way Shiki twisted and squirmed in his grasp. It had been a while since he had bed a man, and that’s what tripped him up in the previous round. His hand snaked around to grasp Shiki’s own painfully hard cock, where it had been left to rub forgotten against Mage’s shirt, smearing precome, leaning Shiki against his chest so he could support him one handed as he jerked his hand up and down Shiki’s dick. He was rewarded with a bubble of panting moans, Shiki tightening around both of them, and a pump of those heavenly pheromones.

It was enough to send both Mage and Urie over the edge and with a groan, they pushed themselves as deep as they could and filled the angel with their seed. Shiki gave a shaky gasp and with a strangled whine, he came over Urie’s hand and flopped weakly against the two.

The two devils pulled out and Shiki flinched, a pitiful whimper leaving his lips at how empty he felt. The two collapsed into a sitting position on the floor, too wiped out themselves to continue standing, both breathing heavily.

“That… that was intense…” Mage panted.

Shiki managed a small hum of agreement, trying to reassemble his thoughts after that mind blowing orgasm and being freed from his heat for today.

“So~?” Urie quipped, a smirk playing on his lips. “Was that better than your previous lovers?”

Shiki gave a small laugh, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. “That first part is debatable, but getting double teamed is better than what Rem has been providing so far.”

“ _Rem?!”_ Mage yelped.

“ _Rem’s_ been banging you?!” Urie squawked.

“Just for my heats.” Shiki gave an exaggerated sigh. “Though he did take my virginity during my second heat.”

“Second?” Urie questioned, his fingers drifting to the hickies on Shiki’s neck.

“Rem had found me in the middle of my first one – I was in heat as soon as I hit the ground from being kicked out.” Shiki’s face twisted in a small scowl. “That one was awful enough by myself, and not in a way I like, so there’s no way I’m going through another heat alone.”

“So you seduced us when you realized Rem wasn’t available today?” Mage snorted.

“More or less – the heat scent did most of the work.”

“Wait…” Urie’s eyebrows knitted together in a frown. “Why _do_ you go into heats? Is that an angel thing or…?”

“It’s a me-thing. And Rem reckons my punishment is supposed to be getting knocked up by demons.”

Shiki yelped in surprise when the two devils lurched away, both staring at him in awe and panic. “ _WHAT?!”_ Both devils chorused as they quickly set about trying to fix their dishevelled appearances, zipping themselves up, wiping off sweat, and flinging Shiki’s clothes at the angel, as if that would erase what they had just done.

Shiki rolled his eyes at the extravagant antics of the two. “If I haven’t been impregnated by Rem yet, I doubt either of you will have knocked me up.” He unsteadily attempted to rise to his feet, giving a small gasp at the feeling of the pair’s come pour out of him. He gave a small whimper and clutched the table, still trying to calm his breathing.

Shiki raised his head and realised the two devils were now staring at him, golden eyes fastened to his ivory thighs where they could see their come dripping and drying. “Hey, little raven,” Urie cooed, his voice uncharacteristically soft when addressing Shiki, “how about next time… let’s see if we _can_ knock you up… _and_ let’s bring in Rem.”

“Heh,” Mage grunted and stepped forward, grasping Shiki’s chin and tilting it up to stare up at him, “a devil with a resistance to exorcisms sounds like a nice addition to the group.”

Shiki blinked, mystified by this sudden reaction. It wouldn’t surprise him if he had made the two devils addicts to his heat scent, but a small pocket of him preened at the thought that he had got the two hooked by his own skill (wasn’t likely though). With a smile, he pushed himself up onto the table and spread his knees a tad in invitation. “Let’s see if you can’t by day’s end.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: God, I love the debauched angel trope (and omegaverse), so if anyone wants to see more of Shiki with different partners, different scenario, etc, just leave a comment with your request, don’t be shy – subscribe to the series so y’know when I’ve updated. I’ve got three more shorts of Shiki getting wrecked planned so far after this~! Of course one of them is the four main devils together, Shiki’s first time, and a mystery partner


End file.
